


Save the date!

by SapphireSkeletons



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A little bit of angst, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Probably some gray ghost too, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSkeletons/pseuds/SapphireSkeletons
Summary: Danny Phantom gets invited to a little girls birthday party. (rated T for language)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i have no idea what im doing, i just got this prompt in my head and had to do something with it!

“Look! It’s phantom!”

Danny knew he shouldn’t fly to school so out in the open. Sure it beat going with the bus, but most of the time it slowed him down because of people wanting a picture or Valerie, also on her way to school, would notice him. And Danny didn’t like to be in a fight before school had even started. Fighting before school was a terrible way to start a day. 

“Mister phantom! Mister phantom! Help!!” 

But of course, when someone needed his help, he couldn’t keep flying! 

Danny searched for where the call had come from. He noticed a little girl, wildly waving her arms at him. A young woman knelt beside the little girl and was talking to her, but the girl didn’t listen. She had a pink something clutched in her hand. Danny saw the smile on her face turn into an almost face splitting grin when he waved back at her. She beckoned him with one hand and waved with the other, pink thing waving at him too. 

aw heck, what could he lose? the little girl didn’t look like a ghost in disguise, or just someone who was looking to pick a fight in general. He started floating towards her and the young woman. the girl started jumping up and down, pointing at him while tugging at the woman's arm. who also now looked at him. the expression on her face was kinda funny. she looked pleasantly surprised but also mildly horrified. danny stopped floating in front of them. 

‘’uh, hi, do you need help?’’ he asked. he felt kind of uncomfortable with the woman staring at him and the girl almost drooling. Now that danny was close enough, he could see what the pink thing was. it was an envelope with disney princess stickers on it. the girl holding the envelope seemed incapable of saying anything. she almost vibrated of excitement. She had curly black hair in a bun with green hair clips in it, and had big brown eyes, which fixated on him. The young woman kneeling beside her suddenly stood up. she opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if wanting to say something but didn’t know what. then she cleared her throat. 

‘’I’m sorry for bothering you, but,’’ she gestured at the girl, who was no longer in awe of him and was bouncing with excitement again, ‘’my daughter has something for you.’’ 

‘’for me?’’ Danny didn’t really know what to say, so he kept it at that. Neither the girl nor the woman seemed to be in imminent danger. 

“Yes!’’ the girl suddenly piped up. she held up the envelope and Danny took it. on the front of the envelope stood mister Danny phantom, written in bright green crayon, and almost unreadable because of the sheer amount of stickers on this envelope. 

‘’You're invited to my birthday party, mister phantom!’’ the girl exclaimed. 

Danny's eyes widened. ‘’What?’’. he looked over to the girls mom, who looked right back at him with an apologetic smile on her face. 

‘’We’re sorry for bothering you, phantom. but my daughter really, uh, admires what you do and she-’’ the mom was cut off by the girl.

“I want to be just like you when I grow up mister phantom!” she said. 

“Like, a ghost?” Danny asked. “You shouldn’t want to be a ghost-“ 

“No! A hero!” The girl said. She put her hands on her hips, striking a superhero pose and grinned. Danny noticed that she was wearing a shirt bright pink with his logo on it. 

“Oh” Danny felt His face turn green. 

The woman turned to her daughter. ‘’But I’ve already said that mister Phantom is probably way too busy and won’t have time to come to your birthday party, sweety, so-’’

‘’when is the party?’’ Danny blurted out, still blushing a little. the last time he actually got invited to a birthday party was Sam's 6th birthday. His dad had broken the bouncy castle and then Sam wasn’t allowed to invite him anymore. he never got invited to the A-listers parties anyway, and Tucker didn’t like birthdays. 

‘This saturday!’’ the girl said. ‘’my house is on the invite.’’ 

“i think i have time to come saturday’’ Danny said. the girl was ecstatic and the mom looked unsure. 

‘’It's really fine if you can’t come. Sarah would understand, wouldn't you Sarah?’’

‘’No, you have to come!’’ Sara said. then the elementary school bell rang, and Sarah pulled on her mom's hand, walking away to the elementary school. ‘’see you on saturday!’’ she yelled and waved at him. 

‘’Ok, looks like i have something to do on saturday’’ Danny mumbled to himself. He grinned and started flying towards casper high.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowo I wrote more words! I’m not completely satisfied with this chapter but ehh, whatevs. I want to get to the fun stuff!!

“hey, whatcha got there?’’ Sam asked. She, Danny and Tucker were sitting together at lunch. Sam had spotted the pink birthday invite when Danny opened his bag to grab his lunch. 

‘’uhh, nothing!’’ Danny said, but before he could zip his bag closed Sam had already pulled the letter out of it. she took it out of the envelope and started reading.

‘’Dear mister Phantom. Will you come to my birthday please? I really like you and want you to come. My birthday is on may 20th and I will turn 6. My house is Salem street 7. the party starts at 2 pm. Please come, I love you. Bye. Sarah Mitchell.’’ Sam raised her eyebrows. 

Tucker started to laugh. “sounds like you got competition Sam!’’ he said. Sam kicked him under the table. Danny in the meantime grabbed the letter back from Sam. 

“Are you going?’’ Sam asked. 

“Uhm, of course’’ Danny answers. he stared at the letter. Most of it was written by Sarah’s mom. And like the envelope, the letter too was decorated with lots of stickers. Spiderman and a holographic Tiana from the princess and the frog were stuck at the bottom, together with a drawing of Phantom and Sarah holding hands. It was all very cute. 

‘’Don’t you think that’s a bad idea?’’ Sam unwrapped her tofu sandwich and took a bite. 

‘’Why would it be?’’ Tucker asked, ‘’free birthday cake is always a win!’’. 

Sam rolled her eyes at him and turned to Danny. “What if a ghost attacks and youre not there to fight it?’’

‘’I won’t be at the party for the whole day!’’ Danny said. ‘’And Valerie is free on saturday, so she can fight ghosts! The town won’t burn down if i don’t go ghost fighting for one day!’’ he shrugged. 

‘’ok, ok, fine’’ Sam said. The three of them sat in silence for a while. Then Tucker asked a very important question Danny hadn’t thought about at all.

“So, What are you going to buy her as a present?”.

Danny froze. “Fuck” he said. What are you supposed to give to a 6 year old girl?

“I don’t know!” Danny said, startled. He turned to Sam. 

Sam gave him a ‘are you serious?’ Look and pointed at the envelope. “She obviously likes Disney, why not buy her a doll or something.” 

“Did you still play with dolls when you were 6” Tucker asked her. Sam huffed.

“I had to. Mom forced me to play with them. But I think she liked them way more than I did”. 

Danny grabbed the invite and put it back in the envelope. “I think I’ll just go the the toy store after school. Someone who works there probably knows what 6 year olds want”. He closed his bag and stood up. “Now I’ve got to go to Spanish” he said.

“Good luck on your test dude” tucker said as he also started to pack up his things. 

Danny groaned in response. He hadn’t had time to study for the quiz because of the Boxghost. This was not going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the 2 month wait for the third chapter! I'm not very good at keeping a consistent upload schedule ':) I just finished writing this so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anything like that, i just wanted to get something out. anyways, Enjoy!

He ended up leaving the toy store with a Disney princess sticker album and a small spider-man action figure, neatly wrapped up in pink polka-dotted wrapping paper with a plastic bow on top by the girl behind the counter. Danny really hoped Sarah would like the present! 

He might have spent a little too much time at the toy store, because it was already 5 pm when he stepped outside. man, toy shopping for little girls he didn’t know was really hard. He had to get home fast! He still needed to finish his- like, All of his homework from this week and the week before. Danny ran into the alley next to the toy store and quickly transformed into Danny Phantom. 

The toy store wasn’t that far from his house, only a 10 minute flight, ‘but things can’t ever go fast or easy in my life, can they?’ thought Danny. A pink blast whizzed by his ear and Danny groaned. he turned his head and saw Valerie flying in the corner of his eye. She balanced a big red and silver bazooka on her shoulder.

‘Can you be more careful!? I have a fragile package that definitely doesn’t need to be shot into the ghost zone!’ Danny yelled, and dodged another blast from the knock-off Fenton bazooka. 

Valerie didn’t answer, instead she just kept rapidly firing blasts at him. It was quite annoying. Danny turned on his back (while still flying forward) and yelled ‘’Don’t you have anything else to do with your life than pester poor, harmless ghosts like me?’’. 

‘’Harmless? Don’t make me laugh phantom! You ruined my life!’’ Valerie yelled back. 

‘’And you know I still feel really guilty about that right? like, all the time, every day?’’ Danny threw his arms up in the air, ‘’Can’t you let it go for a week? I have important business to-’’ And he got hit. right in the stomach. 

Luckily not with the stupid Fenton bazooka, Valerie had switched to a different weapon. Danny didn’t know what it was, only that it had hurt and he was now falling to the ground. He couldn’t move his body, which really sucked because the present for Sarah slipped out of his grip. It hit the ground right as he did, with a thud and, in Danny’s case, without any air in his lungs. He lay there, Gasping for breath in the park close to his house. Valerie landed a few meters from him and jumped off her hoverboard. 

‘’what- what the heck was that?!’’ Danny asked with a hoarse voice. He could already feel a tingle in his fingertips, meaning that it wasn’t like Skulkers tranqualizerdarts. But he was still paralyzed enough that talking was hard.

‘’A new gun, Do you like it?’’ Valerie asked, walking over to the present Danny had dropped. ‘’I just got it a few days ago. Also, Phantom, since when are you a mailman- err, ghost?’’ she looked at the present with mistrust in her eyes.   
‘’I’m not’’. Danny stirred his body. the paralysation didn’t last long, but hopefully Valerie did not know that yet. He slowly pushed himself up and saw Valerie, with her back turned to him, poke the present with a stick. As if it could explode at any moment. 

“Going to a birthday party then?” Valerie asked. She was still inspecting the present. Danny saw that some of the paper had gotten ripped and he could see the edge of the sticker album. Damn, he hoped Valerie wouldn’t impale the package, because he didn’t have the receipt. 

“None of your business” He used her fixation on the package to turn intangible and sink into the ground. It hurt and all his muscles ached like hell. He kept his eyes above the ground and floated over to where Valerie was standing. Then he quickly grabbed the present and dove deeper into the ground.

“Hey!’’ Valerie yelled, but the sound of her voice was muffled through the dirt and grass above Danny’s head. He blindly flew away through the ground and shot up when he thought he was far enough. He floated near of the entrance of the park. Valerie was all the way on the other side.That was nice to know.

Danny slumped down and lay in the grass to catch his breath. Of course, Valerie would soon jump on her hoverboard, track him down and shoot at him again. So he actually didn’t really have time to catch his breath.

he should really transform back. and leave the park. 

“MISTER PHANTOM!’’ 

Danny jumped up and looked at the entrance of the park. Dragging her mom behind her, Sarah half skipped half ran towards him. Danny grabbed the present and hid it behind his back. He stood up and almost fell over, The earth spinning around him and he tried not to throw up. Fuck, that gun had really messed with his system! 

‘’Reminder to myself: never get shot with that thing again!’’ Danny muttered under his breath. 

Sarah was now standing in front of him, grinning and trying to peek behind his back. “What is that?’’ she asked

“Its nothing! Its a secret! uhm..” Danny laughed weakly and started to float out of Sarah’s reach. Her mom looked at him, and mostly his stomach, with concern in her eyes but didn’t say anything. Danny looked down and just then noticed the big scorch mark on his stomach. How had he not felt that before?! He pulled up his knees to hide it from Sarah. Sarah’s mom smiled and put a hand on Sarah’s shoulder. ‘’Why don’t you go play on the swings sweety?’’ she pointed at the playground between the trees, ‘’I’ll join you in a minute’’. 

‘’Ok’’ Sarah said. As she walked past Danny she tried to see what he had in his hands again, but Danny turned around so his back was facing her mom. Sarah giggled and ran towards the swings.

‘’Are you ok Phantom?’’ Sarah’s mom asked. He faced her and held the present infront of his stomach. 

“Oh yeah, totally fine!’’ he said, and put one hand behind his neck. Sarah’s mom raised her eyebrow. She totally did not believe him, but instead of asking more about it, she held out her hand. 

‘’My name is Ellen, by the way. I don’t think I mentioned that when we first met’’.

Danny shook her hand. ‘’I’m phantom, but- uhh you already knew that’’ He said sheepishly. ‘’You can just call me Danny’’.

‘’Ok, Danny, that looks like it hurts’’ Ellen said, nodding to his stomach. Danny raised the present and looked down again.

“It’s fine, really’’ He said, and relaxed a bit, ‘’My superhealing will kick in any minute now and it won’t even leave a mark!’’. At least, he hoped it wouldn’t. It was always a guess game with new weapons if they would leave scars or not. 

Ellen still didn’t look convinced.

‘’Listen, Danny, you really didn’t have to buy-’’ her words were cut off by a whirring sound, like a dangerous ghost hunting weapon getting ready to shoot him to smithereens. Danny turned around again and saw Valerie floating above the trees, pointing another big gun at him. He gasped and made an ecto-shield. The blast hit it with a powerful force and Danny was thrown back. Ellen shouted something but Danny didn’t understand it. He pushed himself up, ready to protect her from whatever Valerie was planning to fire at him next. But just as he shot up in the air, Valerie sped away over the treetops. She didn’t even yell at him or shot at him again. 

‘’What the?’’ Danny said as he floated down. He landed next to Ellen, who seemed to be unharmed. She was holding Sarah’s present, which Danny had dropped when he made the ecto shield. 

‘’Holy crap!’’ Ellen said, staring at the spot where Valerie had been a few second ago. ‘’She just shot you while you weren’t doing anything!’’.

‘’Yeah, she tends to do that.’’ Danny looked at Ellen. ‘’Are you ok?’’ he asked.

‘’Am I ok?! Are you ok?! she just shot at you for no reason! did she do that to you too?’’ Ellen pointed at his stomach. 

‘’Well, yeah. But I told you, its fine. Just the life of a ghost, y’know’’ Danny said. He saw Sarah coming over to them from the playground. ‘’Can I have that back? I kinda need to go’’ He said, and held his hand out. 

‘’Of- of course’’ Ellen said and handed Danny the present. Danny flew up just when Sarah arrived where Ellen stood. She hugged her mom and then looked up at Danny. He gave her a small wave and quickly flew away, in the direction of his house. The sooner he got out of there the better! Valerie might come back for him. He wondered why she ran away from him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's 1 am and I'm back with a Really Short chapter. I'm still trying to figure this whole writing out so please bear with me y'all ':)
> 
> Also thanks to all the people who left comments!! They are greatly appreciated And help motivate me to keep writing!

Of course, luck wasn't on his side. Danny stood in front of the bathroom mirror admiring the big red mark on his stomach. It looked like a mild first degree burn. It looked a lot better now that he was out of his ghost form and half an hour had passed. His body ache had also lessened. Valerie's new gun definitely came on the 'dodge this as much as possible' list. 

He opened the medicine cabinet and started rummaging through it, looking for burn ointment or something like that. Danny made a mental note to also buy a tube for in his first-aid kit he kept under his bed. 

Danny sighed and closed the cabinet when he couldn't find anything. He pulled his pajama shirt over his head, covering up the burn and unlocked the bathroom door. For now he'd just take an ibuprofen (which didn't do much anymore after he became half ghost, as his super healing washed any drug out of his system in like 2 minutes) and ignore the nagging heat the burn send through his body. He could sleep through it. Tomorrow would be Friday, so only two nights till the party. 

He walked into his room and dropped down on his bed (ow) and scared at Sarah's present, which lay on his desk. He had patched up the ripped corner with some washi tape from Jazz. The little balloons on the tape actually looked really cute with the wrapping paper.

Then his thoughts drifted to Ellen. She had looked genuinely concerned about him. Like, sure his friends cared about him, but normally people were always too busy screaming and running away or shooting at him in a fight to show concern. 

It was nice this stranger seemed to care about him too. 

Danny smiled and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s sup lads? I’m back!! At half past 1 with another chapter. It’s almost party time owo.

Friday slowly crept by. School was uneventful. Danny might actually be able to call it boring. More boring than school usually is. Normally a ghost or two would pop up to disturb classes but not today. Danny couldn’t even sleep in class because he got a decent amount of that last night. The burn on his stomach didn’t bother him as much as he anticipated. 

Maybe today would be a good, quiet day?

Or maybe it was the calm before the storm, though Danny couldn’t think of any storm that might be coming his way. 

 

He overheard Dash gossiping to Paulina at lunch.

“No but really! I heard from my little brother Phantom is actually going to be at a birthday party from a girl in his class!” Dash said enthusiastically. Paulina tried to look as unconvinced and uninterested in Dash’s statement as possible.

“Oh please, Phantom didn’t come to my 16th birthday party, so why would he actually show up at the party of some random girl?” 

“I still believe Phantom must have been busy saving the city!” Dash said, while he rested his head on his hands. “He’s not the kind of guy to stand someone up! I just know it.”

Paulina raised one perfect eyebrow and scoffed at Dash. “Oh please, sometimes I think you like him even more than I do!”.

Dash turned bright red and glared at Paulina. “Whatareyoutalkingaboutidontlikephantom!” He hissed and looked around to see if anyone heard what Paulina said. His eyes met Danny’s, who quickly turned around and pretended he was very interested in the shape of today’s mystery meatloaf. 

Dash was about to stand up to probably rip Danny’s ears of his head when Kwan reached over and patted Dash’s hand. 

“Dude, it’s ok. It’s not gay if he’s-“. Danny shoved his fingers in his ears. He did not want to hear the rest of that sentence, or the whole conversation for that matter! Dash maybe liking him was too weird to think about. He glanced up at Tucker who seemed to be trying, and failing, to stifle a laughing fit upon seeing Danny’s face. Sam was scrolling on her phone, but couldn’t help smirking a little. 

Danny unceremoniously stood up from his seat. “I’m going to get some pudding!” He said and scurried away to the lunch line. He heard Sam burst out laughing and groaned.

Dash had been shoving him into lockers for too long. Like, yeah sure Dash was very good looking. But Danny could never like like someone who bullied him everyday.

Of course, every rule had an exception. And he smashed into that exception because Danny was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice her walking his way. 

Valerie dropped her tray, luckily it was mostly empty. “Hey! Watch out!” She glared at Danny and started picking up the scattered food items. A burst open pudding cup and a carton of milk, which was dented but still closed. She threw the pudding cup in a nearby trash can and stared wistfully at the small puddle of spilled pudding.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry” Danny apologized as he snapped out of his thoughts. He saw the spilled pudding and Valerie’s angry stare. 

“I uh, let me make it up to you!” Danny stuttered. He scuttled back to his table and snatched his pudding of his tray. Then he ran back and placed it delicately on Valerie’s tray. 

“You can have mine, I’m not really hungry anyway” Danny said. 

“Thanks” she said with a half smile. An awkward silence settled between them.

“So” Danny rubbed his neck. “how are you?”.

“I was actually having a pretty good day” Valerie said. 

“The formatting of that sentence makes it sound like you’re not having a good day anymore” Danny said, pouting a little. 

Valerie punched his shoulder. She probably tried to be gentle, but it still hurt. “It’s still going fine, you dork”. 

“That’s good” Danny smiled. When the silence almost got close to being awkward again, Danny coughed. “Well, I’m gonna, uh, go”. He said. 

“Bye Danny” Valerie said, and walked away to an empty table.

Damn. Why did he still get so stutter-y and awkward around Valerie? They broke up, like, a month ago. He should be able to have a normal conversation with her! He could talk to her as Phantom and not stutter and be awkward. It was so unfair. 

He walked back to his table. Tucker looked betrayed.

“Dude, if you didn’t want your pudding cup, you could have just given it to me!” He huffed.

Danny just rolled his eyes and sat down.


End file.
